sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
An American Tail (franchise)
An American Tail is a franchise based on the 1986 animated film of the same name directed by Don Bluth and Francis Ford Coppola and produced by Sullivan Bluth Studios, Lucasfilm, Amblin Entertainment, American Zoetrope and Regency Enterprises. The franchise follows the adventures of Fievel Mousekewitz, a Russian-Jewish mouse immigrant to the United States in 1885. The franchise opened up a couple of attractions at Universal Studios Hollywood including "Fievel's Playland" and "An American Tail Show". Media Films ''An American Tail ''An American Tail is a 1986 film which follows Fievel and his family as they immigrate from Ukraine to the United States and how he subsequently gets lost and aims to reunite with them. ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is a 1991 western sequel to An American Tail. ''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island is a 1998 direct-to-video sequel. Its subplot became a serious issue, as regarded by Common Sense Media. ''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster ''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster is a 1999 direct-to-video sequel. Video games ''An American Tail: The Computer Adventures of Fievel and His Friends ''An American Tail: The Computer Adventures of Fievel and His Friends is a 1993 Microsoft DOS point-and-click adventure game developed by Capstone Software and Manley & Associates, Inc., based on both of the first two An American Tail movies. ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is a 1994 Super NES video game based on the film of the same name. ''An American Tail Movie Book ''An American Tail Movie Book is a 1998 Interactive storybook for Windows and Macintosh developed by Wayforward Technologies and published by Sound Source Interactive. ''An American Tail: Fievel's Gold Rush ''An American Tail: Fievel's Gold Rush is a 2002 platform game for Game Boy Advance developed by Hokus-Pokus. ''An American Tail ''An American Tail is a 2007 platform game developed by Data Design Interactive and Blast Entertainment based on the film of the same name. It was released exclusively in Europe. The game consists of ten levels and four bonus levels. In each level the player must guide Fievel on a preset path from start to finish. The player can collect stars or pieces of cheese along the way. Gameplay takes different forms in different levels, such as running in a bubble, riding the back of Henri the pigeon, parachuting downwards and others. Music "Somewhere Out There" "Somewhere Out There" is the theme song of An American Tail, performed by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. "Dreams to Dream" "Dreams to Dream" is the theme song of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, performed by Linda Ronstadt. Other ''Fievel's American Tails ''Fievel's American Tails is a 1992 spin-off TV series which continued the story of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. An American Tail Theatre An American Tail Theatre was a live stage show based on An American Tail: Fievel Goes West at various Universal Parks & Resorts theme parks that ran from 1990 to 1992. Cast and characters Crew Critical reception Broadcasting censorships Despite An American Tail movies were children's movies, the sequels were known to have contents that some network providers considered them insensitive and are ether edited or banned from their channels. Fievel Goes West was edited in two different ways by different channels, like Universal Kids cuts out the shooting bit in Fievel's fantasy at the beginning and Cat R. Waul's first interaction with a buxom woman due to a brief suggestive humor involving Waul struggles to escape as he scratches the top part of her dress, revealing more cheeks of her cleavage, and Freeform omits scenes that feature the Native American tribe mice due to negative stereotyping, along with cutting out the obscene image during Tanya's version of "Dreams to Dream", which the edit was sourced from the 2017 DVD/Blu-Ray reissue. The airtime of the direct-to-video sequels play separate, as certain channels play one and consequently skip the other, like Freeform completely omits The Treasure of Manhattan Island from the channel due to Indigenous stereotyping and the thematic material, involving racism and police corruption, which are considered to be more "politically incorrect", but airing The Mystery of the Night Monster instead, with a TV-PG rating for some horror themes. Universal Kids, on the other hand, played the third installment besides the fourth one, as no edits on the third installment have commenced. References Category:Film franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises Category:An American Tail Category:Warner Bros. Pictures franchises